Some Secrets They Try To Hide
by Tink Bellflower
Summary: Inari and the team face problems on earth when one of their own falls deathly ill and another goes missing. Can they solve all their problems or will it be to much to handle for the team. Sequel to Small Secrets Let To Bigger Ones. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay here's the third story to the Secret Series, the sequel to Small Secrets Led To Bigger Ones. I hope you enjoy this story and I hope that it's up to all you expectations and hopes. I don't know how often I will be able to update this story for its the third story I am currently working on (General Hospital's Some Secrets Are Better Left Buried and Maybe Someone Can Fix Me on fictionpress under young adult) but I will try to update it as often as I can. I hope you enjoy this and review once you have read. Thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

We all waited in the Gateroom, Sam, Mitchell, Daniel, Vala, and I. We were waiting for Teal'c to come back from Dakara so we could carry on with our missions. Teal'c may be a member of SG-1 but he also had responsibilities on Dakara so we gave Teal'c room to do both. I couldn't stand still in the same spot. I was rocking back and forth on my feet in both excitement and anticipation of Teal'c's return. The others couldn't understand my excitement for Teal'c's return because they had been through this before but the news he was bringing with him was big. The gate activated with an incoming wormhole and my excitement increased ten fold. Teal'c walked started to walk down the ramp once he exited the wormhole but stopped once he noticed me running towards him. I stopped in front on him, gave him a small smile, and hugged him.

"Congratulations Teal'c," I said after hugging him and he bowed his head at me.

"Thank you Inari Mal Doran," replied Teal'c and we walked down the ramp together towards the rest of SG-1.

"Congratulations?" questioned Mitchell. "Congratulations for what?"

"Teal'c will tell you when his ready," I replied. "Right Teal'c."

"Indeed Inari Mal Doran," said

"Oh come on Muscles," said Vala. "Tell us the secret."

"Vala don't pressure him," said Daniel looking at Vala. "He'll tell us when he's ready."

"Come on Vala you know Teal'c's the king of keeping secrets," I said to Vala. "So there is no way you're going to get him to tell you unless he wants to." We walked out of the Gateroom and towards the briefing room when I got this unnerving feeling. I stopped walking and turned around to Teal'c.

"Teal'c?" I asked. "Is there something wrong?" The others noticed that Teal'c and I had stopped walking so they turned around to us.

"I am fine Inari Mal Doran," replied Teal'c but I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong.

"Inari what is it?" asked Daniel and that's when I noticed this slight pained look in his eyes that no one would noticed unless you looked.

"Teal'c," I screamed as he fell to the ground. I fell to the ground and kneeled at his side, "Teal'c wake up!" The others crowded around us as Sam called the infirmary.

"Guys you're going to have to move," said Doctor Lam as she made her way towards us. The others moved out of her way but I couldn't I was frozen. I just could move from his side. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Doctor Lam's. "Sweetheart you're going to have to move." I got up slowly unsure of what exactly was going on. Everything around me was going so much faster almost like years were passing in seconds but everything was also moving at the normal pace not faster, not slower. Teal'c was rushed to the infirmary with the rest of us not far behind him but the run there felt like it took forever and like we were there in no time all at the same time.

We were waiting in the infirmary for the news about Teal'c, what was wrong with him, why it had happened but we got nothing for silence or many minutes.

"Please tell me this has nothing to do with what you congratulated him for earlier," said Mitchell breaking the silence and trying to add slight humor to keep us going. I smiled slightly hoping that Teal'c would be able to tell them the good news himself.

"No it doesn't and don't worry it's juicy," I said still smiling slightly. "And no I won't tell you what it is."

"Damn it," I heard Mitchell say under his breath.

"I heard that Mitchell," I replied to Mitchell's curse. The team let out a tired laugh while all of yes were hoping and some of us were praying that Teal'c would be okay. I saw Doctor Lam coming towards us and stood up out of my chair hoping she had some good news. The others noticed her and stood up as well. They all walked over to her while I stayed behind knowing that something was still wrong.

"Is he okay?" asked Daniel.

"Muscles is okay, right?" asked Vala.

"What was wrong with him?" asked Mitchell.

"He's better know right?" asked Sam but their questions cam our one jumbled mess.

"Okay I can't hear all of your questions when you ask them at one time," said Doctor Lam. "So only one of you can ask a question." They all were quiet until Daniel spoke up.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Daniel.

"I don't know Daniel, I really don't know?" replied Doctor Lam and that's when five pairs of eyes turned to look at me asking the same question Daniel had just asked. I honestly did know if they wanted to know the answer or if I wanted to tell them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am very sorry how long it took me to write and post this but things have been a little crazy with getting ready for college, which is in another state rather then the one my mother lives it so settling down has been a littel difficult. Also I started classes two weekes ago so it been a little hetic getting ready fo rthat but hopefully now I will be able to update it more often. Like it the previouse story Vala and Inari can comunicate telepatically which is written in italics. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 2**

Their five pairs of eyes were just staring at me looking for the answer as if just looking at me would cause one of them to have an epiphany and realize what was wrong with Teal'c. I couldn't say didn't know what to say about Teal'c. Somewhere in my head I knew what was wrong with him but getting it out was the problem. Connecting that part of my brain that knew everything and that part of my brain that could process it and understand it was the problem.

"I don't know," I said softly but loud enough for them to hear. It was honestly the truth I didn't know I couldn't tell him but it felt like a lie. Like I had just lied to the people who I have worked so hard to gain their trust and I know that I have lied or not said anything but this is different almost as if I'm ripping out their heart. That's when I realized it, I mean had noticed it before but this time I really noticed it. Teal'c was their heart and soul and that by not knowing what was wrong with him I was killing him. It didn't feel good to know that, to know that you're killing the heart and soul of this family. I know that Teal'c shares being the heart and soul with Daniel but if Teal'c died Daniel and the rest of the team would crumble and if that happened, it would be my fault. It would mean that I failed them and I could do that because Teal'c is everything to them and I risking my life would be worth it. For him. Because he's their heart and soul and that, that's worth everything

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Daniel. I could feel it part of him braking, part of all of them. That's all it took, a couple of cracks and they could crumble forever.

"I thought that you knew everything," said Mitchell stating a fact not asking if I knew everything. I could feel it the cracks. I could hear it in all of them but it didn't make sense none of it did. It couldn't be right.

"I do and somewhere in my brain I know what's wrong with him but I can't process it," I replied still shaking, hoping my words made some sense.

"What do you mean you can't process it?" asked Sam.

"I know everything, yes but that is a lot of information to understand," I replied. "It's easier for me to actually know and understand the past but the present and the future are less certain always changing. I can concentrate on that but it takes a while to process and understand what it's telling me."

"Oh can you find out what's wrong with him?" asked Sam. Vala stood there just looking at me wondering if there was something else going on.

'_Inari what's going on?'_ asked Vala telepathically.

'_It's the truth I can't really tell I know it's bad but there is no point in telling them that when don't know for sure what's going on,'_ I replied. "Yes I can find out what's wrong with him but I need to see him, to examine him. Is that okay?" I was looking at Doctor Lam and I could see the uncertainty written all over her face.

"I guess it's okay just don't spend to long he's still recovering from surgery," said Doctor Lam and she led the way to Teal'c's bed. He honestly didn't know look good. I could feel me head cock to the right because of this sudden energy that flowed to me feeding me this information. I walked up to Teal'c's said leaving the others behind me and I put my right hand on his forehead. I put my left hand on his chest over his heard and closed my eyes letting the energy and knowledge flow through me. I could feel the odd mix of the heat and the cold not mixed together in its entirety but separate and yet together. With a sudden and unexpected push of energy I stumbled backwards with a gasp. Push of energy that seemed at home but distant and old but young it didn't make any sense none of this did. Something that didn't belong.

"What is it Inari?" asked Vala worried because of my shaking. My whole body was shaking like I had spent too much time outside it the beginning of winter. I was breathing heavily as if I had run miles but I hadn't and I certainly was not expecting what I saw and felt. I had to deal with something like this few times in the Tau'ri's history but this felt so different. Alien to an alien that has seen, heard, and felt everything. Something that was wrong but felt right like it had been the right thing to do instead of the wrong that I knew it was you don't do things like that it messes with the order of things. Things thrown out of context or but in another or disappearing altogether.

"I'm alright," I replied very softly and if it wasn't for my ability to read minds I would have thought they didn't hear me.

"Do you know what's wrong him his?" asked Mitchell and in all their minds they were asking the same question.

"Yes I do," I replied, "but I don't know if I can save him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And here it is the next chapter. I am so so so sorry about how long it has been since I updated last but with school and my life my brain has been mush and I haven't been feeling well as of late. I hope this will be able satisfy you til the next post and it was over one thousand words which we all know is very good for me. As I mentioned in my previous story any quoted text that is bold is consider to be in another language even though it is written in English and I will try to mention what language and any quotes in italics is mental speak (lol). Another also, in the next chapter we will see The Others, the all famous annoying group of Ancients that in my personal opinion have their heads up their asses. Well anyways please read and review and I hope you enjoy :D**

**I know this chapter was already up but there were some minor things that were bothering me and also there was something in here that wasn't suppose to be in here so if you read this before you don't really need to read it again...well maybe the very bottom because I took out Doctor Lam there.....just go ahead and reread it, it won't hurt and I will try to post chapter four tomorrow.**

**Chapter 3**

"What do you mean you don't know if you can save him?" asked Mitchell accusingly.

"There are a lot of….." I honestly didn't know what to say. What would I do tell them that the Ancients might not let me save Teal'c or that by saving him I could die? Ha I knew the answer to that. Do whatever the fuck you could do to save Teal'c and don't give a rat's ass about yourself. So what if you die, there is nothing important about you. You don't matter that's why no one ever tried to save you, that's why you were allowed to be hurt so badly.

"What is it Inari?" asked Daniel and I looked at him and Vala both showing concern in their eyes.

"It's complicated Daniel you know that," I replied.

"What the fuck is so complicated about? Just heal Teal'c," said Mitchell. "You can heal yourself and others right? SO HEAL HIM!" He was getting angry, angry at me and I could understand but he couldn't.

"**Honestly do you think it is that easy?" **I said in Old Ancient, a language that no one in this room would understand, not even Daniel.** "That I can just snap my fingers and he's better. Do you think there is nothing that will have to be traded? If it was that easy it would have been done, I would not have let him suffer you, oh by the gods. I should just give up the life of myself and anyone else and heal him, others be damned because if we don't know them then it doesn't matter. You stupid, egotistical, moronic, haughty, air-headed, bastard."**

"Mitchell just calm down there are reasons why she can't just do it, important reasons," said Vala ignoring my rant,

"Just let her explain Cam and then maybe, maybe we'll all be able to get Teal'c help," said Sam walking up to Mitchell trying to calm him down.

"Can you help him?" asked Sam.

"I need more time with Teal'c," I replied softly. One by one they all let until they left me alone with Teal'c. "Why Teal'c, why? Ah god what the hell is wrong with you. I mean I understand what happened and why you did it but what is wrong with you?" I knew that what had caused the problem I even knew how to fix it in a few different ways. The best way the only true way would need the Ancients' permission and could end in his, mine or both our deaths. None of that matter though I had to try. I called upon the Ancients asking their permission to see them, The Others, the high council of the Ancients. It was a mental calling using my abilities by reaching out to the mind of the Ancients and asking permission to meet with them, that it was about something with the highest importance. I knew that they would already know why I was calling them and that they would most likely deny my request but it didn't matter I had to try.

I was looking down at Teal'c when I sensed her presence, a messenger of The Others. I had thought that she was going to tell me that they had denied my request for a meeting but in her head I could sense confusion. If they had sent her there with that message then her mind should have been clear.

"I have come on the behalf of The Others they had approved of your request for a meeting and will proceed as soon as they are gathered in The Hall," said the messenger of the Ancients and then she was gone. She would be back though to bring me to the meeting even though I would know when the meeting would convene. Granted The Others could block their minds from me, at least temporarily when all were in agreement but all the Ancients would be there, in The Hall and with that I would know when to go but there were always the rules and the right ways of doing things. As I said The Others could block their thoughts from me when all were in agreement but when one in the chain was unsure or had doubt I was able to read every one of their minds. It was like this for most things but everything else, anything pertaining to any of my other abilities required all, every single Ancient to be in agreement and that is why I was able to get away with breaking the rules so often. They had no choice but to let me. For if I wanted to I could kill them all, granted there was a huge possibility I would end up dead in the process but I could still do it and if and only if they were all, every single Ancient was in agreement could they kill me, even then there was no guarantee I could end up living. After all I was what they made me to be. I sensed her before she even arrived and was already looking in the spot she would appear in.

"It is time," she said slightly unnerved by the fact I already knew it was time and the position of where she would appear. I looked around the infirmary and no one had even notice that any of this had happened for they could not see her. To them there was nothing there just air and that was her advantage as it was for all Ancients.

"I am sorry to have to cause a delay but I didn't have the time to tell this before you left previously," I replied. "I must go tell the leader of this facility that I am leaving."

"You cannot cause a delay with this meeting you called it you should have been ready," she replied back.

"I know but I had only made up my mind seconds ago," I said. All this was true. If anyone saw what was going on it would seem as if normal time, minutes had passed but in reality it was only seconds. "It was spontaneous of me but I felt I needed to call this meeting. I did not think that I would even get this meeting."

"It does not matter if you must come with me now," she said.

"I gave my word to this man that I would tell him when I need to leave and give him fair warning which I am breaking that part of my promise seeing as I would be leaving right after," I replied. "I know where the meeting is taking place I have been there, many of times on my own so I know the way there and they are probably expecting this."

"Fine but only because you gave your word to this man," she replied. "You must be there as soon as possible and be swift."

"I will," I replied and with a blink of an eye she was gone.

**A/N2:I know you're probably wondering were that preview came from that i gave you in the last story don't worry it will come...eventually. I wanted to give you something that wasn't from the beginning unlike most novels and stuff but that didn't show to much of the story like and was interesting. Don't worry I didn't forget its a'comin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get you this as soon as I promised with college and Halloween things have been a little crazy anyways here is a chapter that is a little longer then most of my others so I hope that makes you happy :). Okay so I kind of lied. I said you are going to meet the Ancients in this chapter and well you do. Well sort of only one of them speaks but you will get more of them in the next chapter the begining was longer then I expected it to be but tha is life. Anyways I hope you read and enjoy this chapter and please review because that would make me very happy. :)**

**Chapter 4**

I started walking way from Teal'c to the infirmary doors when I heard footsteps behind me. I had to go see General Landry it was important, Teal'c's life was in my hands.

"Inari is everything okay?" asked Doctor Lam. I turned around noticing that she was nearly directly behind me.

"Yes I have to talk to your father though, to make sure," I replied.

"Make sure of what?" she asked naturally nervous for there was nothing she could do to help Teal'c.

"That it is okay to talk to the Ancients to get permission to save Teal'c," I replied.

"Oh," she replied softly.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine I'll explain later but when I come back I'm going to need you to be ready, okay?" I asked.

"Okay," Doctor Lam replied quickly not questioning my judgment which I found as odd. I started running down the halls to get to Landry's office when I skidded to a halt. _What the fuck I can just teleport there, stupid._ I teleported myself right in front of the door to Landry's office, SG-1 was walking by and noticed me knocking on the door and entering his office.

"What do you think is going on?" asked Sam.

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out," replied Mitchell walking into the briefing room aiming to go into the General's office but a hand stopped him.

"Wait," said Daniel. "We have no idea what's going on Landry could have asked to see her we should wait until they're finished."

"Daniel's right Mitchell," said Vala and Mitchell proceed to pull out a chair and plunk his ass in the chair. The other three did the same thing hoping they wouldn't have to wait long.

"Inari what can I do for you?" asked General Landry as I sat down in the chair opposite his.

"I believe I can help Teal'c but it requires me to talk to the Ancients," I replied. "I already have called a meeting, in all honestly I didn't think they would grant me one or else I would have asked you first. As you can tell sir this is an emergency and Teal'c needs the help now so…."

"Go, do whatever you can to save Teal'c," said Landry.

"We should probably explain what's going on to the others, they're outside now," I said getting up out of my chair. Landry gave me this odd look, got out of his chair and opened the door. He let me leave the room first and followed me soon after, noticing us caused all of what was left of SG-1 to get out of their chairs.

"I know you're all probably wondering what's going on so I'm going to try to explain it to you," I said after a few seconds of silence. "Teal'c's body is shutting down as you all know but you don't know why." Everyone was oddly quiet; I figure it was to let me explain. I could tell though Mitchell was using all his strength to not blow up at me. "It's because of the changes it went through during what happened on the Odyssey. Teal'c's body couldn't handle the rapid slowing down while in the bubble, and then the rapid speeding up when the time bubble was reversed and Teal'c continued to live life normally, add that to not having a symbiote but taking Tretonin it was a time bomb waiting to happen."

"Wait I don't understand," said Sam.

"We all went through that," said Daniel continuing what Mitchell wanted to say.

"But he went through it differently," I replied. "He's aging process was slowed down but not reversed like the rest of you his then had to speed up to age normal in the time he was in. His body if it had a symbiote might have reacted better but with the Tretonin it well the Tretonin did nothing. His body couldn't handle the changes so it, well it decided to start from scratch, by shutting down every organ until they could…well be reprogrammed of the sorts."

"So you're saying he's gonna be fine?" asked Sam.

"No what I'm saying if something doesn't happen fast Teal'c's whole body will shut down, which will result in his death."

"Then do something about it," Mitchell finally screamed. Not very loud, but it was angry enough that you got what he said.

"That is what I am doing I'm going to the Ancients to talk to them about fixing him, because the only way to save him doesn't just require healing him physically but there are other steps to," I replied.

"Why do you need to talk to them about it?" asked Vala fearing that what she was thinking was what I would say for she knew a lot more about the Ancients then you would think, through me.

"The only process that could save Teal'c isn't allowed to be done," I replied. "So I must plead my case because doing it would be easier with their help." Vala's thoughts were right.

"So when are you going?" asked Daniel.

"As soon as we are finished," I replied.

"How long will you be?" asked Sam.

"You should barely registered I left," I replied and with a blink of an eye I was gone. Time slowed down that it almost stood still…well more correctly I should say to me it was like time on Earth stood still and that SG-1 and General Landry hadn't even moved but the realm between Earth, the physical plane and the Ancient's "world" or the I guess you could say a kind of spiritual plane was, well there were differences. As I stepped down onto the floor of the hall everything was completely dark, black, you couldn't see anything. Well a human couldn't but I could. I could see the table that The Others would sit at during this meeting, I could see "the stands" where all the other Ancients would sit, and I could see the chair I was supposed to sit in it. I wouldn't though, I never did.

I was deep in thought about what to say to The Others when they appeared in their seats with a still silence no one would notice. At least not until the fire poles on each side of the table were set alight and the flame shot up ten feet into the air. That kind of stuff tends to get people's attention, whether they want to or not. I brought my attention to the long table at the end of the hall I mentioned earlier, five people sat there: a man on each end, a woman next to them, and another man in the center. All the other Ancients, sans the ones that were on missions, were sitting in "the stands".

"**You kept us waiting,"** said the man, in old Ancient, at the center of the table, the leader of The Others.

"**I believe I told the women you sent to inform me of this meeting as to why I would be late, Darius," **I replied in Old Ancient.

"**That is not a valid excuse,"** said Darius in an authoritative tone, which most people, human, Jaffa, and Ancient alike would bow to but me being as stubborn as I am would not.

"**It is when I gave that man my word and it concerned the ill Jaffa under his employ,"** I replied.

"**That does not matter we come first before a human you are to come when I, we say come," **said Darius.

"**Not when it breaks my word that I have given someone for that is more important,"** I replied.

"**For your insolence and for trying to get permission to use a method that has been banned for centuries this meeting is finished with,"** said Darius still using his authoritative tone, while getting up.

"**You will listen to me, Darius," **I yelled, my eyes flashed black and stayed that just stared at each other, both full of anger, that's when I knew this was going to be a long and annoying meeting but when was it not.


End file.
